


Our Little Fox

by hissourwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Foxes, M/M, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hissourwolf/pseuds/hissourwolf
Summary: The pack walks back walks back to see a large white fox where Stiles was standing. They notice something very different. His left eye was a beautiful ice blue as his right eye was a burning orange.





	1. How?

The pack left Scott’s house to find a witch threatening the town. Scott got into the jeep with Stiles in the driver’s seat. Scott went to warn him on being careful. “I know dude. Relax, I won’t step in unless needed. Got my handy dandy bat for that moment.” Scott laughed and relaxed in the seat. Scott made sure Stiles knew the plan in case he stepped in. Once they got to the woods, Stiles pat Scott’s shoulder and both got out of the car. “You know to signal if I’m needed!” Stiles shouted at them. They all turn and smile at him. Stiles smiles and relaxes leaning on his side. He listens for any sort of noise. As Stiles looked up, he sees a wolf approach him. He looks questioningly at the black wolf. The wolf slowly approaches with a slight growl. Stiles felt not one drop of fear in him. The black wolf reaches Stiles staring right into his eyes. Stiles wasn’t sure why but he leaned down and sat on the ground in front of the wolf. The wolf sat down and kept its stare on Stiles.

As an unknown hour passes, the pack walks back to find a large white fox where Stiles was standing. They notice something very different. His left eye was a beautiful ice blue as his right eye was a burning orange. The pack watched in awe as Scott calls Stiles’ name. The fox looks up and trots to Scott’s feet. Scott leans down and the fox nudges his face playfully. “Stiles, go to the jeep.” Scott’s tone is normal, attempting to not scare the fox. He obeys trotting his way to the jeep sitting down facing the pack. “That can’t be Stiles.” Malia states extremely confused. “It is. I can smell him.” Liam looks over to Scott. “I guess Stiles is a fox.” Scott takes a deep breath. Scott walks over and opens the driver side door to the jeep allowing Stiles to jump in. He circles and lays in the passenger side seat. “My house. Call Deaton.” Scott instructs before driving off with the fox next to him. 

Scott unlocks the front door letting Stiles run in first. “Stiles,” The fox faces Scott. “Lay on the couch.” He watches Stiles obey. The pack walks in with Deaton closely behind them. Scott explains what happened. Deaton asks Scott to call him. “Stiles.” Everyone watches the fox’s head lift. Deaton kneels and Stiles leaves the couch to sit in front of him. Deaton notices the two different eye colors. “Well, he’s an Arctic Fox.” “I never smelled it or noticed signs of any kind.” Scott admits. “He may not have known it himself. Even though he seems extremely normal and okay in this state.” Deaton wonders as he pets the fox’s head. He leans into the touch and lays down. “Can he change back?” Lydia questions slowly approaching the fox. Stiles perks up and trots to Lydia pawing at her. Lydia chuckles and pets him. “He’s as hyper as the human Stiles would be.” Lydia smiles. “I’ll go and research but until I can find an explanation and ways to turn him back, you have a fox on your hands.” Deaton stands up and Scott walks him out. 

Later than night, the pack was sitting outside in Scott’s backyard. “Where is he gonna stay? What are you gonna tell his dad?” Liam questions standing next to Scott who is watching Lydia and Kira mess with Stiles. “I don’t know honestly. I don’t even know what happened. Did you ever see or smelled something that could link to this?” Liam shook his head. “I wonder if he knew. If he was maybe scared of it or us finding out.” Scott kept thinking on any sort of sign possibly given. Theo walks over and sitting next to Scott. Stiles looks over and his eyes meet Scott’s. Scott senses Stiles’ slight anger towards Theo but once Scott flashes his eyes, Stiles continues playing with the girls. “Even his fox doesn’t like me” Theo laughs. “There’s no way it’s not him. I’m just seriously confused on how this even happened. Why I never knew.” Scott sighs. As if he could read his mind, Scott gets a call from Sheriff Stilinski. “Scott, have you heard from Stiles?” He hasn’t answered my texts for calls.” Scott sighs. “Yeah he’s with me but he’s slightly different.” Scott quickly adds, “He’s perfectly fine.” The sheriff let out a relieving breath. “What’s different about him?” Scott hesitates to tell him. “Well I’ll explain when you get here because you should see for yourself.” 

John agrees to stop by since he’s leaving work in 10 minutes. Hayden walks out with a plastic bag in hand. The three boys look questioningly as she pulls out a toy. Scott looks amused as he calls Stiles over. Stiles sees the toy and hurries over and whines for the toy pawing at Hayden. She laughs and throws it. “How did you know he’d be willing to play?” Liam asked. She shrugged, “Just thought it’d be funny honestly. His personality showing through the fox made me think about it and now look at him.” They laugh as they watch Lydia throw it and Stiles run after it. “I’ll be back.” Scott walks back inside running into Malia. “Stiles’ dad is here.” I nod wand walk passed her. John greets Scott with a pat on the back. “So, what exactly happened?” Scott explains before slowly walking him to the backyard. 

John sees everyone but Stiles. “Scott, why is there a fox? And where is Stiles?” He questions walking out. “Well, that is Stiles. When we came back from getting the witch, we found a fox but Stiles was nowhere to be seen. I called out for him and the fox came to me.” Scott explained seeing the confused look on the Sheriff’s face. “Stiles,” He calls out. The fox’s ears perk up to the sound of the alpha calling his name. Scott signals to come to him and the fox obeys. “See. We’re not sure how it happened, let alone why. Deaton said he is an Artic Fox. He is currently researching on why he turned into a fox and how to get the human Stiles back.” Scott explained. 

Stiles nudged at John. John moved his hand to gently pet his head and Stiles made a noise. “Can’t you guys smell if another creature is here?” John asks as he lets Stiles go back to running around. “Yeah, which is why we’re all extremely confused. None of us saw and sign of this or smelled any scent of a fox on him.” Malia walks over with Scott’s phone in hand. “It’s Deaton.” He picks up and what he is told is not something he ever expected.


	2. Help Him

Scott hangs up and looks at the pack. Stiles stops in his tracks and slowly walks to Scott sensing slight anger along with shock. “What did he say?” Lydia questions carefully. Stiles stares up at Scott as he sits. Scott takes a deep breath. “Deaton said it is very possible he masked the scent. It’s impossible to find out how he became a fox until he comes back to us as a human and tells us.” John folds his arms. “Well how to we get him back to his human self?” Scott looks down at the fox in front of him. He kneels becoming eye to eye with the fox. “He needs his anchor with him. Deaton said this could’ve come out because he misses the person that left him.” Scott explains looking into the blue and orange eyes. “Except for Stiles, Its two people.” 

The entire pack is shocked by that. “What two people? And what makes him think its two people he needs?” John has a slight worry in his voice. “Well his eyes are two different colors. The blue represents one person and the orange represents the other. Its, I guess, this ancient mating sign that when a fox misses or needs its mate, they can easily change if they feel the need. It’s normal for their species.” Scott looks up at John. “It’s not an of us, leaving only three possibilities.” Scott continues, anger slowly rising. “Peter, Derek, and Chris.” John is furious at that. 

“You mean my son might have something in between two of the three?” Scott nods. “I doubt it’s Derek” Lydia states. “So, what do we do? Does he need Peter and Chris here to change back?” Stiles lights up at the names. “It’s worth a shot.” Scott looks up at John with pleading eyes. He gives in. “I’ll call Argent, you guys are on your own for Peter.” Stiles jumps around as he continues to hear the two names. “Okay, Lydia, Malia, and I will take Stiles to Derek’s apartment. He might be there still.” Lydia calls Stiles and the three walk to the front of the house. “Can you guys just stay put and possibly do more research?” The four nod and walk inside, Scott closely behind.

They drive to the apartment building. The drive there, Stiles is quiet, curled up with Lydia in the back seat. “I can’t believe that my father is his lover.” Malia states in complete disbelief. “Neither can I.” Scott sighs. “It might be strange but at least you know they make him happy.” Lydia smiles lightly at the tired fox. They reach the building and Stiles perks up quickly. “And I now have a feeling he is here.” Lydia states letting Stiles jump out after her. They get to the floor of Derek’s apartment and Stiles trots to the door of the apartment, pawing at it. 

Before the three can reach the door, it slides open and Stiles goes crazy. “I guess we were right.” Malia says walking further. “Right about what?” Peter asks petting the fox’s head. “That Stiles needs you and Chris.” Peter looks up in complete awe. As he looks back down at the fox in front of him, they look each other in the eye. “Oh, my God.” Peter whispers in disbelief. He moves and calls Stiles to bring him in the apartment. 

As Peter calls him to the couch, Stiles obeys. “Why is he an Artic Fox?” Peter turns to the three hoping for an answer. “Deaton said basically he missed the person he needs and wants in his life. In his case, two people. Its normal to the species. Why he’s a fox, we don’t know. None of us knew he even had this in him. We never saw any signs or smelled anything connecting this.” Scott explains folding his arms. Stiles is sitting calmly as he keeps his eyes on Peter. “He reeks of love towards you.” Malia states. Peter smiles at Stiles. The fox perks up at his happiness. Peter sits down letting Stiles crawl onto him. “Does he need Chris too?” Scott nods. “He needs his mates, as Deaton said, to come back to his human self.” 

Scott walks a distance away to answer his phone. “I found Argent.” John shared. “He said he can drive in tonight but won’t be here until sometime tomorrow morning.” Scott checked to find that it’s only 6:32 pm. “Okay. Can you tell him we are at Derek’s old apartment? We found Peter and it looks like Stiles is here to stay for a while.” The sheriff sighed. “Yeah, I’ll let him know. Just keep an eye on Stiles.” “Will do.” Scott agrees and hangs up. “Alright, Stiles’ dad found Chris and he is driving in tonight. He will be here by tomorrow morning. I told him that Stiles is staying with you but I’m staying to keep an eye on him.” Scott looks over to the girls. “You guys don’t have to stay.” Lydia shakes her head. “I’m okay with staying.” Malia reluctantly agrees to stay. 

Peter looks up at them as he is asked, “Did you know you were his mate?” He shakes his head looking back down at the fox in his lap. “I didn’t exactly know. I knew there was a bond. I felt something but it was weak. I wasn’t sure what to do about it. I came here thinking I needed to be closer to home but I guess it was Stiles I needed.” Malia makes a gag noise. “Ew, don’t need or want to hear my father get sappy with my ex.” Peter laughs and pets Stiles lightly. 

*  
Scott looks at the clock realizing its 10:48 pm. Lydia’s already out cold as she lays out with her head on Scott’s shoulder. Malia is attempting to keep herself awake as she lays just in front of the couch. Scott tells her to get some sleep. He doesn’t stay awake that much longer. Peter took Stiles upstairs to the room he took. Stiles curls up on Peter’s pillow. He laughs as he removes his jeans before crawling into bed. “You should’ve came to me if you needed me this bad.” He whispers as if Stiles could reply. 

The fox whines and looks at Peter with guilty eyes. “I wouldn’t have been mad. If you feel it, I feel it.” He whispers. “Get some sleep. Chris will be here tomorrow and we can get the human you back. I’m gonna get answers.” He states in a whisper as Stiles curls up into Peter’s side.


	3. It Takes Time

Scott wakes up to find Malia and Lydia watching some sort of cartoon. “Are Peter and Stiles awake?” He questions sitting up. Malia shakes her head. “I haven’t seen or heard then yet.” Lydia looks back at him. He looks at his phone seeing a missed call and text from his mom and another text from Chris. Scott completely forgot he had him in his contacts. He looks at the time, 9:24 am. He sends a quick explanation to his mom and tells her she will hear the full story later. He reads the text from Chris.

Hey Scott. I am only a town away. Just stopped at a rest stop, should be there soon.  
Sent-9:00

Scott starts his walk upstairs sensing out which room his best friend and Peter are in. He knocks and hears a small sound then a pawing at the door. He smiles as he opens the door to Stiles at his feet. “Go wake Peter.” He whispers. Stiles perks up and does as told. He walks back downstairs laughing at the sound of Peter getting annoyed. 

Stiles crawled onto Peter and licked his face. “Stiles, lay down.” Stiles doesn’t listen, but continues to lick his lover’s face. Peter sighs and sits up lifting Stiles with him. The fox sits staring innocently at Peter. “I can’t stay mad at you, dammit.” He kisses Stiles between the eyes and stand up. He moves for a pair of sweats before walking to the bathroom. Stiles closely follows waiting at the door. Eventually, the two walk their way downstairs. 

“I’m assuming you made him wake me up for a reason?” Peter questioned Scott as Stiles went to greet Lydia and Malia. “Yeah, Chris is gonna be here soon. He texted me a half hour ago and said he’s at a rest stop a town away.” Peter nodded with a slight smile. “So, if Stiles has both of you as mates, does that mean you and Chris are mates?” Scott asks with pure curiosity. 

Peter nods, “Yeah. Chris and I only decided to separate because something felt off about it all. Like I said yesterday, I think we needed Stiles, as corny as it sounds.” Scott chuckles lightly. “I don’t want to do the whole ‘hurt him and I’ll kill you’ but, who am I kidding,” Scott laughs. “Of course, I want to! Peter, I swear,” He starts before Peter finishes for him. “I wouldn’t even dream of hurting him. He is more than you think to me.” Peter states watching his fox roll around the floor as Lydia and Malia play with him. “And if I ever hurt him, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself.” He finishes before moving to get a water out of the fridge. Scott looks at him with understanding eyes.

All the sudden, Stiles perks up and makes some strange noises as he runs to the door. Peter smiles, “Chris.” Peter opens the apartment door letting Stiles jump at Chris. He laughs and looks at Peter. Peter smiles at him. “Long time no see.” Chris shakes his head and leans in for a kiss. Stiles whines under them. The two laugh and Chris leans down. “Hi Stiles.” He greets kissing his snout. Stiles licks Chris’ face. 

“Hey Scott.” Scott smiles giving a light hug. “Hey. How are you?” Chris nods. “I’m okay actually. How have you guys been?” He asks noticing Lydia and Malia. “Good.” The three say at the same time. Chris hugs Lydia and Malia. The fox moves to Chris’ side. Chris smiles down but quickly looks up to Scott. “Why is he still a fox? John said he needed both Peter and I here.” He nodded. “He does. I’ll call Deaton.” 

Scott comes back with one simple answer. “Just have to give him time. He is in full control of when he changes back.” Lydia pushes the three of them out. “We will go and let you guys have a bonding day. We will be back at some point later tonight.” Now Chris and Peter attempt to help Stiles come back.

“I told you last night Stiles. I am not mad. I won’t be mad.” Chris nods. “I am not and will not be mad either Stiles.” The fox walks to the couch and hops up facing them. “You make a beautiful fox, but you’re also a beautiful human.” Peter smiles. The fox makes a happy noise. Chris moves slightly closer. “Stiles, honey, you can always turn back into your fox form.” Stiles stills and sets his head on the arm of the couch. “Wanna go lay in bed?” Peter offers. Stiles jumps off the couch and runs his way to the upstairs room they layed in the previous night. 

 

“Why upstairs?” Chris asked following Peter. “Thought maybe if we lay with him, the comfort of us will bring him back to his human self.” “Smart.” Chris complimented. Peter smiled and let Stiles in the room. The fox immediately hopped onto the bed waiting for his two mates to join. Peter removes his sweats, crawling into his spot from last night. Chris removes his jeans and jacket, sliding into the other side of the bed. 

Stiles crawls between them and curls up in a ball. He relaxes feeling an arm from Chris and Peter lay over him. The three fall asleep in a comforting position.


	4. Bitter Sweet

Chris and Peter woke up but the fox once laying between them is gone. Both immediately sat up. “He’s here.” Peter says with relief in his voice. “I think we got our human Stiles back.” Peter wanders down the stairs, Chris close behind. They follow the sound of a quiet singing. In the kitchen is Stiles searching for food in one of Peter’s shirts and sweatpants.

Peter sneaks behind him pulling him close. Stiles tenses but immediately relaxes knowing who it is. “Hey there honey.” Stiles smiles and leans into Peter. “How come you didn’t wake us?” Chris asks moving in front of Stiles. He shrugged. “I don’t know. You guys looked comfy so I just got up to get a snack of some sort. Sadly, there is nothing in here.” He rolls his eyes. “We can order something.” Peter kisses Stiles’ neck lightly. Chris leads the two into the living room. They curl on the couch and Chris orders them a pizza. 

*

Chris leans down and kisses Stiles on the head then on the lips before he leaves them to pay for the pizza. Stiles looks up at Peter. “Peter,” He whispers catching Peter’s attention. Stiles leans up letting Peter meet him half way for a kiss. “I will answer any questions you guys have.” Stiles states grabbing a slice of pizza. “Good. The pack will be here within the next few hours to see you.” Chris smiles. “They know?” Peter shakes his head. “They don’t but they told me this morning they will be coming by sometime tonight to check in.”

Stiles nods and eats his pizza. He leans his back on Chris and lays his feet on Peter. The three watch Family Guy reruns for about an hour before Chris’ phone rings. He leans over answering the call. Stiles looks up at him then back at the tv. “Scott and the rest of the pack are coming here in an hour. Why don’t you go shower?” He tells Stiles. He nods kissing both his lovers and walks upstairs to the bathroom. Once the shower is running, Peter helps Chris clean up the food. 

“I think this is why everything felt so strange before.” Peter cleans up where they were sitting. “Meaning?” Chris looked over to him indicating him to explain. “We separated from each other thinking it was a problem when the real solution was that we needed Stiles. We simply weren’t complete.” Peter explains walking into the kitchen where Chris was throwing away the empty pizza box. “I agree. It is way better this way.” Chris smiles leaning on the counter. Peter moves closer and kisses Chris. Chris kisses him slowly but reluctantly pulls back. 

“Go get clothes out for our little fox.” Chris instructs as he moves to grab his keys. “Where exactly are you going?” Peter questions grabbing Chris’ hand. “I was gonna go get some shakes.” He smiles and kisses Peter’s head. “Go.” Peter rolls his eyes and does as told after watching Chris leave.

Peter hears Stiles open the bathroom door. He treads into the bedroom. “Hey Peter.” Peter smiles at him. “Before you panic, Chris went out for a minute.” Stiles nodded watching him walk out of the room. He changes, taking his time, before walking back downstairs to Peter. Stiles noticed Peter is on the phone, he moves quietly towards him. Stiles walks in front of Peter wrapping his arms around Peter’s waist. Peter holds Stiles with the one arm he isn’t using to hold his phone, running his hand up and down Stiles’ back. Stiles presses a light kiss to Peter’s chest before laying his head down. 

Peter ends his call causing Stiles to question. “Was the Chris?” Peter laughs wrapping his other arm around him little fox. “Yes. He was just pulling into the parking lot. He should be walking in any second now.” Stiles lights up and nods his head. Peter holds him close kissing his head. The loft door opens and Chris walks in. “Stiles,” He looks up at Peter then over to Chris who is walking to him with a large shake. 

Stiles smiles and goes to say thank you as he is also handed curly fries. “OH, MY GOD I LOVE YOU!” Stiles shouts walking to the couch with his curly fries and shake in hand. Peter laughs along with Chris and the two follow not too far behind their lover. They walk in to find Stiles attempting to eat tons of fries at once as he puts on Family Guy. Chris and Peter sit on either side of him. “I love you too.” Chris speaks lowly in Stiles’ ear. Stiles smiles at him leaning over for kiss. 

Peter smiles at his two lovers. As they wait for the pack, they three stay curled up on the couch. Stiles leans his head on Peter’s shoulder. “Damn the change was extremely tiring.” He lightly laughs at his statement. Chris rubs his arm before getting up. “Yeah that happens.” Peter agrees. “They’re on their way.” Chris states coming back to the couch, setting his phone on the table. Stiles nods but shifts slightly to take Chris’ arm pulling in to him. He interlocks their fingers and lays their hands his lap; he stays in the same position with Peter.

“They’re here” Peter gets up hearing then down the hall. He meets them at the door. “How is he?” Scott asks walking in, everyone following behind him. “I’m fine Scotty.” Stiles answers from the couch. “STILES!” They all shout running to him. Stiles laughs standing up to be engulfed in a giant group hug. “Okay, I still have to breathe!” He laughs out while they each peel out of the group hug. Peter and Stiles take their spots back and the pack makes themselves comfortable knowing they’ll be here for a while. “I will answer all the questions you have. Including you two. “He glanced at both Peter and Chris.


	5. We're Okay

“Did you know you were a fox?” Scott asks off the bat. Stiles sighs. “Yes and no. I know that sounds crazy. I had known something was different but I wasn’t exactly sure. I did as much research as possible on everything.” He explained but then was asked, “How come we never knew, saw signs, or smelled it then?” “Well,” Stiles starts. “I wasn’t sure what was going on so I found a way to mask any scent besides my normal one from you guys. I didn’t want any of you worrying about me. I knew I’d figure it out.” Scott looks down. 

“Were you scared of telling us?” Liam asks softly. Stiles immediately shakes his head. “No. I wasn’t ever scared of telling you guys. I was more of hiding it until I could explain it completely. I also needed to take it whatever I found.” He explains looking at the entire pack. “How long have you three been mates? Or even a thing?” Malia looks up at Stiles with questioning eyes. He glances over at Peter and Chris. 

“Chris and I have had our own relationship for 3 years. Just a few months ago, we had a talk about what felt so strange. We weren’t sure what was wrong.” Peter starts. “I started to feel weak and different around that time.” Stiles adds. “I wasn’t even aware of the fox at that point.” Stiles is hit with a question he isn’t sure he can answer. “How did you even become a fox?” Stiles shrugs. “I honestly don’t know. I felt slightly weak a few months back. When it slowly got stronger, I masked it and researched. Then when you guys went to fight that witch the other day, a wolf came up to me. It was a large sized black wolf.” He explained wit confusion tied in his voice. “It doesn’t even make sense to me but something about the wolf felt different. I wasn’t scared. I remember sitting in front of it. Staring into its eyes.” Stiles recalls. 

Stiles feels Peter tense beside him. He looks over seeing Peter’s ice blue eyes. He sets his hand on Peter’s leg catching Peter’s attention. He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes, regaining control. “What color were its eyes?” Chris calmly rests his hand on Stiles’. “I think they were purple.” He says slowly. “A crystal purple.” He confirms. Chris stands up and starts pacing. “That’s how you became a fox, Stiles.” Chris takes a deep breath. “Scott, what happened to the witch when you found it?” Chris turns to him. “She put up a fight but we left her for dead. She was pretty weak.” 

Chris sighed at the answer he got. Peter looked at Chris and knew what he was getting at causing his eyes to turn again; his anger slowly rising. “Scott, she might’ve had magical abilities but you fought a shapeshifter. A trickster. It fled to Stiles as a wolf and made him believe it was safe. She tricked him and the fox he now is, was just what this shapeshifter did to him in payback to you fighting her.” He explained crossing his arms. Peter let out a low growl causing Stiles to look him in the eye. He took Peter’s hand and squeezed lightly. The reassurance made Peter relax enough to pull Stiles a bit closer to him. 

“Stiles, I’m sorry.” Scott says with sorrow and guilt taking over him completely. Stiles shakes his head. “It’s okay Scotty.” He pries from Peter’s hold and hugs Scott. “I’m still me. Just have a new side.” He smiled and took a deep breath. “Okay. I need happy thoughts not depressing ones.” Stiles states turning around. “Movie night!” Lydia shouts with a smile. Liam and Hayden get extra pillows and blankets from around the loft. The three mates curl up on the couch with Scott and Liam in front of the couch they’re on. Theo and Malia sit on the love seat leaving Lydia, Hayden, and Kira closest to the tv on the floor. 

By the end of the night, the entire pack is sound asleep. You could feel the happiness through all of them. It was all okay now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I just got the idea of and I actually like it! Its been awhile since I've written but I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
